War Of The Pilots
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: I'm putting up four chapters the Unaired Pilot, The Aired Pilot, the Book Pilot  The Power of Three , & my Pilot. All four in story format, Please do Read & Review & vote which one you like best.
1. UnairedPilot:SomethingWiccaThisWayComes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I m only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: I'm putting up three chapters the Unaired Pilot, The Aired Pilot, & my Pilot. All three in story format, Please do Read & Review & vote which one you like best.

Author's Note: I got this idea as I was writing a chapter for Did My Heart Love Till Now ? Forswear It, Sight ! which is coming to me slowly sadly enough. I'm going to try to stick as close as possible to the script for the Unaired Pilot, the Aired Pilot (Which I got off of .com/scripts/charmed/ for both scripts), & also the book Pilot The Power of Three. With my Pilot I will be taking writers liberties, & combining the best aspects of all three for a longer fuller version.

As A Side Note About The Unaired Pilot: Lori Rom played Phoebe Halliwell, & Chris Boyd played Inspector Andrew (Andy) Trudeau in the Unaired Pilot (Man I know too much about Charmed)

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

Unaired Pilot: Something Wicca This Way Comes

Night Time...

Thunder rumbles a bolt of lightning flash can be seen through the window, even through the down pour the full moon can be seen shining over the Golden Gate Bridge. A young couple runs along the wet sidewalk as a yellow taxi cab turns into the driveway of an apartment building. Thunder rumbles as rain falls, more lightning flashes.

In a kitchen, Serena Fredrick carefully carrying a tray of food for her cat, steps into view through the kitchen doorway gently calling for her cat "Here, baby" Kit, the Siamese cat, meows & makes her way toward the food. Serena places the tray of food down on the floor, Serena Fredrick "Come on, baby. Good girl"

Serena gives Kit a pat on the head, stands up & goes about her business as Kit eats her dinner. Walking through the dining room, Serena carries her silver chalice into the living room. She kneels before a small round table covered with a dark blue cloth & sporting nine candles, three red, three green, & three white candles of different sizes, a small bundle of dried plants, a small bowl of herbs & a small ceremonial knife. She places the silver chalice in the center of her altar.

With her index finger in an arc, she points to the white candle & it lights up, the flame flickering strongly. One by one, she points to each candle on the table & they magically light up. Unknown to Serena a person dressed in dark clothes making their way down the fire escape ladder to Serena Fredrick's balcony. Lightning flashes & thunder rumbles as the person is soaked by the rain. The raincoat clad person looking into Serena Fredrick's apartment window as she lights the candles on her altar.

Outside, the raincoat figure moves away from the window through which Serena is starting her ritual. Inside, Serena sits back, her palms together fingers pointed upward. Eyes wide open, she begins chanting "Auger de gomay. Auger de gomay" In the kitchen, Kit looks up from her food tray spooked by something. She meows, turns & runs out of the kitchen toward the back door, the dark figure of the man that was outside on her balcony crosses the kitchen toward the living room where Serena meditates. The stranger turns & sees Serena kneeling in front of the altar in the living room.

Serena Fredrick continues chanting "Ancient One of the Earth so deep, Master of Moon and Sun" as she chants the spell, Serena motions elaborately with her hands. She is so engrossed by her spell, that she is unaware of the intruder in her apartment "I shield you in my Wiccan way, Here in my circle round" the dark figure walks up slowly to her "Asking you, protect this space, and offer your sun force down" after she finishes with the spell, Serena places her palms back together, fingers pointed upward. She closes her eyes & hums "Mmmm"

The dark figure is standing directly behind her. He takes a step closer to her. Her eyes open, suddenly aware of him there. She turns around & gets to her feet. She sighs with relief upon recognizing her intruder, Serena Fredrick "Oh ! What are you doing here ?" the dark intruder takes out an athame & stabs her in the abdomen. Serena screams, & then falls to the floor with a thud. The dark figure steps back.

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

The rain beats relentlessly on her umbrella. Piper Halliwell, arms full of groceries, rushes across the rain-slick pavement & up the concrete front steps leading up to the red & cream colored Victorian manor. She hurries to the front porch. Once under the protection of the eaves, she closes her umbrella & reaches for the door knob. The front door of the manor opens; Piper walks into the foyer. She hangs her dripping umbrella on the hallway hook & puts her backpack down by the hallway table, she shouts "Prue ?"

Prue answers "In here, working on the chandelier"

Piper puts her grocery bag down & removes her rain drenched coat. She grimaces when she hears Prue talk about the chandelier. She hangs that on the hook over her umbrella, picks up her grocery bag & makes her way toward Prue "Sorry I'm late"

Prue responds "Well, what else is new ? Piper..." Prue turns around, on a small aluminum ladder under the chandelier she's been working on. She's wearing a gray work dress & an annoyed look at having to once again be the responsible one, Prue continues speaking "...I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six"

Piper tilts her head apologetically, stating as well as asking "I guess I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Has Jeremy called ?"

Prue points responding "No, but he had a package and some roses delivered. Over there on the table"

Piper heads toward the package & roses. She puts her things down & slides the cover off the box. Prue steps down from the ladder & follows her through the main hall toward the dining room asking, then stating "What were you doing in Chinatown ? I thought that you had an interview at a restaurant in North Beach"

Piper looks at the item inside the box, answering Prue "I did, but I went to Yong Lee Market after my interview to get ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" she picks up the bottle from the box & looks at the label

"So that Wolfgang Puck knock off didn't hire you today ?" asks Prue

She holds up the bottle, showing it to Prue, sighing "No, but this just may get me the job tomorrow"

Prue looks at the bottle, asking "Jeremy sent you port ?"

"It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe" answers Piper

Prue smiles "What a nice boyfriend"

Piper agrees "mm-hmm" Piper smiles & looks off to the side. Something on the table catches her eyes & her face lights up with pleasant memories "I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board" Piper puts the bottle of port down on the dining room table. Piper picks up the antique Spirit Board. In the center of the Spirit Board is the triquetra symbol, a circle with three interlocking arcs in the center. Piper picks up the Spirit Board & flips it over.

"Yeah. I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" says Prue, Prue moves to stand behind Piper, looking over her shoulder as Piper reads the inscription "'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the Shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, mom' We never did figure out what this inscription meant" Piper says

Prue turns & walks away talking over her shoulder as she walks out into the main hall "No. We should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light would help"

Piper puts the Spirit Board back where she got it, Piper says "You're always so hard on her" Piper picks up her bags & puts them aside

"Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around"

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" Prue turns around & leaves to get back to work

Piper is suddenly very quiet & looking very guilty about something. Lightning flashes, thunder rumbles from outside. The telephone rings, Piper turns & answers the phone "Hello ? Jeremy ? How are you ? Where are you ?"

* * *

Serena Fredrick's Apartment...

News people with cameras all around. Jeremy is on the phone with Piper "I'm sorry about the bad connection, Piper. I'm in North Beach covering a story. I wanted to see if you got your package" he smiles "Well, anything to help" as he is listening, he turns & sees an officers car pull up the front "Well, hey, look this detective I've been waiting for has finally arrived so I'll call you later, okay ? "

He hangs up & heads over to talk with the detective. The door opens & Inspector Andrew Trudeau steps out of the car Jeremy Burns asks "Detective Trudeau, is it the same M.O. as the other victims ?"

Inspector Trudeau ignores Jeremy Burns, passes the crowd of curious on lookers & heads for the Officer standing nearby Andy Trudeau "What have you got for me ?"

Officer "Another dead female. Mid-to-late twenties"

Andy Trudeau "It's the third one in three weeks. Same murder weapon ?"

Officer "Double edged steel knife"

Andy Trudeau "Some sort of ceremonial tool that isn't supposed to be used for cutting purposes" lightning bolt flashes

* * *

Back At Halliwell Manor...

Piper standing in the living room near the large windows holding the curtain aside as she peers at something outside. Time's run out. Prue is standing on the small ladder looking at the chandelier, Prue speaking "I don't get it. I have checked everything. There's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working"

Piper turns & quickly heads over toward Prue, speaking "Uh...You know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room ? I think you're right. We do need a roommate"

Prue steps off the small ladder, responding "Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

Piper suggests "Phoebe's good with a wrench"

Prue closes the tool kit, turns & heads toward the kitchen, Prue proclaims "Phoebe lives in New York"

Piper states "Not anymore"

Prue stops & turns around, asking "What ?"

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us" responds Piper

Prue sighs & heads out of the kitchen "You've got to be kidding" she says

"Well, I could hardly say no" Piper exclaims, Piper follows Prue in through the dining room "It's her house, too. It was willed to all of us"

Prue responds argueing against it "Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since" Prue washes her hands

"Well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, Switzerland, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her" says Prue mocking Piper alittle

"Of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt" Piper says

"And this is news ?" asks Prue, Piper sighs, Prue then asks "How long have you known about this anyway ?"

Piper answers, shrugging her shoulders "A couple of days. Maybe a week...or two"

Prue responds back "Great. Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive ?"

As if on cue, Phoebe Halliwell pops into the hall "Now. Surprise !" they turn around, she waves the key at them "Found the hide-a-key"

Piper smiles & walks over to Phoebe, Piper greets "Phoebe, welcome home ! It's so good to see you" Piper & Phoebe hug. Prue takes a couple of steps, arms crossed in front of her, grinning asking "Isn't it, Prue ?"

"I'm speechless" responds Prue dully

They're interrupted by the cab outside beeping its horn, Phoebe says apologizedly "Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab"

"I'll get it" Piper says, Piper turns & smoothly lifts a black purse off the hallway side table. She heads for the front door

"Hey, that's my purse !" says Prue, Piper waves to her & rushes toward the door, the door closes behind her

Phoebe turns to Prue, Phoebe says "Thanks. I'll pay you back"

"That's okay. Save your pennies" proclaims Prue, Prue looks at the backpack on Phoebe's shoulder asking "Is that all that you brought ?"

Phoebe states "That's all that I own. That and my bike" an awkward silence falls between them "Look, I know that you don't want me here..."

Prue interrupts "We're not selling Grams' house"

Shocked Phoebe asks "Is that why you think I came back ?"

"The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations" proclaims Prue

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here, too" says Phoebe asking "So can we talk about what's really bothering you ?"

"No, I'm still furious with you" states Prue

Phoebe cuts to the chase "I never touched Roger"

"Whoa" says Prue

The front door closes, Phoebe proclaims "And I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani wearing, Chardonnay slugging trust funder told you"

Piper suddenly appears interrupting them both "Hey ! I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner ?"

"I'm not hungry" responds Prue, Prue walks away in one direction

Phoebe picks up her backpack & heads in the other, Phoebe responds "I ate on the bus"

Piper says to no one "We'll try the group hug later" thunder rumbles & lightning flashes through the windows

Later on Phoebe & Piper sit at the table in the dining room. Phoebe & Piper are playing with the Spirit Board, Piper says "You shouldn't have called Roger those names. That was cruel"

Phoebe responds "So was Roger. And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk" Piper takes a sip from her glass "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway ?"

Piper explains "We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story, and I was bawling over a bagel, so he handed me a napkin"

"How romantic" exclaims Phoebe

"As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it" states Piper, Phoebe laughs as the pointer continues to move around the board, Piper looks at Phoebe "Now, stop stop pushing the pointer"

"I'm not even touching it" responds Phoebe

"You used to always push the pointer" Piper picks up her glass & stands up. She picks up Phoebe's glass as well & heads off for the kitchen, asks Piper "Take my turn will you ?"

"I forgot your question ?" asks Phoebe

Piper says over her shoulder "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year"

Phoebe chuckles "That's disgusting !" talking to the board now "Please say yes" Phoebe looks at the Spirit Board, suddenly the pointer moves to the letter _'A'_ Phoebe gasps "Piper ?" the pointer suddenly moves & stops on the letter _'T'_ "Piper, get in here !"

Phoebe pulls her hands away from the pointer. Piper hurries back to the dining room. Prue also walks into the room, looking at Phoebe Piper asks "What ?"

Prue asks "What did you guys do now ?"

"Me ?" Phoebe says defending herself "I didn't do anything" Phoebe is freaking out "The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own" Piper smiles; Prue gives Phoebe a look "I am serious. It spelled A-T"

"Well..." Says Piper asking " Did you push it ?"

"No !" responds Phoebe

"You always used to push the pointer" states Prue

"I was barely even touching it. Look" she puts her fingers back on the pointer. It doesn't move. Prue turns & walks away. Piper starts to move when suddenly, the pointer moves away & back to the _'T'_ "There ! It did it again. It moved !"

Prue & Piper turn back to Phoebe. Prue walks up to the table & looks at the Board "It's still on the letter T"

"I swear it moved" responds Phoebe

Prue's had enough. She turns & leaves the room completely. Piper watches her go. Suddenly, the pointer moves. It stops on the letter _'I'_ "There. Look !" says Phoebe, Piper turns around, Phoebe asks "Did you see that ?"

The pointer starts moving again it stops on the letter _'C'_ Piper jumps, Piper says "Prue ! Can you come in here a sec ?"

"I think it's trying to tell us something" Phoebe says picking up a pen & paper "A-T-T..."

Prue returns asking "Now what ?"

Phoebe flips the envelope over _'ATTIC'_ proclaims out loud "Attic" lightning flashes & thunder rumbles from outside. The chandelier lights go out.

Later on heading toward the main hall. Piper heads for the front door as Prue follows her, Piper says to Prue "I don't care what you think. I'm leaving"

"Look..." says Prue asking "Don't you think you're overreacting ? We are perfectly safe here"

Piper grabs her coat & puts it on, responding with "Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die"

"It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose, Jeremy's not even home" says Prue

"So I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work" responds Piper

"Oh, that'll be cheap" states Prue

"Prue, I saw that pointer move" proclaims Piper

"No. Look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. She's playing a joke on us. There's nothing in that attic"

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months now, and we've never been able to get that attic door open" Piper says, Piper grabs the phone & turns it on, it's dead "Great ! Now the phone doesn't work"

"Of course it doesn't work. The power's out. Look, just go with me to the basement"

"What ?" asks Piper

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box" responds Prue

Phoebe walks out of the kitchen carrying a flashlight. She heads for the main stairs, Piper says asking "Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you, Phoebe ?"

"No, I'm going to the attic" proclaims Phoebe

"No, you're not. We already agreed" Prue states

Phoebe responds "I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic, and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I am going now" Phoebe heads upstairs. Prue turns & heads for the basement leaving Piper alone in the foyer. Piper takes off after Prue "Prue, wait !"

Phoebe slowly climbs the attic stairs. She sees the closed door & walks up to it. She grabs the door knob & tries to open it. It doesn't budge. She tries again & again. Finally giving up, she sighs, turns & heads back down the stairs. The attic door creaks opens. Phoebe stops & turns around. The attic door is wide open. She heads into the attic.

Phoebe looks around the large, spacious room at the various pieces of furniture stored away in this room she's never been in before. At the far end of the attic room, light from the ceiling above shines down on the trunk. It catches her attention & she walks over to it. Phoebe approaches the trunk. She puts her flashlight aside & opens it. Inside is a large, green colored antique book with the triquetra symbol etched into its cover.

She reaches in & picks up the large book. She lifts up the book & blows the thick layer of dust off of the cover. She opens the cover to the title page: The Book of Shadows, 1693, Phoebe says out loud "The Book of Shadows" she flips the page over & sees an etching. She turns the page & hesitantly reads the writing inside, Phoebe reading aloud "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of spells are invoked here. Great work of magic is sought"

From down stairs Prue & Piper standing the main hall, Prue shouts "Phoebe !" theres no answer, Prue sighs "She should be back by now"

"You go first" states Piper, Prue starts up the stairs; Piper follows.

Back in the attic Phoebe finishes the chant "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power"

In the main hall the chandelier hanging from the foyer ceiling starts to jingle & bounce, the crystals clinking against each other. Unnatural blue light from above the ceiling shines down on the chandelier causing it to shimmer, glimmer & shine allowing it to illuminate the entire room. This is no ordinary light.

The framed photo on the table top of Piper, Prue, & Phoebe standing in the front of the house. They are also standing about a foot apart from each other in the photo. The images on the photo glimmer & the figures of Piper & Phoebe magically move closer in to Prue till they're standing next to each other. The images in the photo stop moving, the jingling stops.

Prue & Piper walk into the attic surprising Phoebe, Phoebe looks at them, Prue asking "What are you doing ?"

Phoebe responds "Uh, reading...an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk"

Prue kneels down to look at the Book stating "Let me see that" Prue looks through it

"How did you get in here ?" Piper asks

Phoebe stands up & grins at Piper, stating "The door opened"

Piper raises her eyebrows at this, proclaiming asking "Wait a minute. An incantation ? What kind of incantation ?"

Phoebe tries to explain "Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic...feeling, timing and the phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now, midnight on a full moon...was the most powerful time"

Piper almost shell shocked "'This ? Do what, this ?"

"Receive our powers" Phoebe proclaims

Prue glances up at them, but doesn't say anything, still shell shocked "Our powers ? Wait. Our powers ? You included me in this ?"

Prue shakes her head "No, she included all of us 'Bring your powers to we sisters three' It's a book of witchcraft"

"Let me see that" Piper says, Prue stands up & hands the Book to Piper

* * *

Serena Fredrick's Apartment...

Andy puts the sheet back down over the body, an Officer asks "What is it ?"

"I don't know. It's the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims" Andy responds

"So, the murderer is killing women who belong to cults" states the Officer

"No, these women didn't belong to a cult, they, they practiced their craft alone. These women are witches" Andy proclaims

The Officer asks "The murderer is killing witches ?"

Andy exclaims "He's just not killing them, he's hunting them" Kit meows, Andy looks down & sees Kit. He kneels down & checks the tag around her collar. He finds that it's the same symbol as Serena Fredrick's tattoo.

* * *

First Floor (Main Hall)...

The girls head down stairs, Prue complaining "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board" Phoebe responds back, they argue as they walk down the stairs

Prue says "It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer"

"It doesn't matter because nothing happened, right, Phoebe, when you did the incantation ?" asks Piper curiously

Phoebe responds sarcasticly "Well, my head spun around, and I vomited split pea soup. How should I know ?"

"Well, everything looks the same" proclaims Piper

"Yeah, you're right" exclaims Phoebe

Prue says "Yeah. The house still needs work" Prue heads for the kitchen, Phoebe follows her

Piper lingers, looking around the house, asking "Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed. Right ?" none of the sisters even notice the changed framed photo on the table top. A hooded figure stands in front of the manor. He turns & walks down the wet sidewalk in the pouring rain. Lightning flashes & thunder rumbles.

* * *

Outside Of The Manor (In The Morning)...

Piper is out in the yard cutting some fresh herbs off the bushes. She sees Phoebe in her robe & carrying a cup walking towards her, Piper says "You're up early"

"I never went to sleep" responds Phoebe

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick" Piper responds

Phoebe chuckles "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop"

"So what were you doing ?" asks Piper

"Reading. Is Prue around ?" asks Phoebe

Piper responds "She went to work early. Reading...aloud ?"

Phoebe proclaims excited "No, but...according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

Piper exclaims sarcasticly "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible" Piper turns & heads for the manor

Phoebe follows her saying "I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. But before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters"

Piper walks into the house; Phoebe follows her. They stop in the foyer. Piper grabs her bag & her clothes, Phoebe continues speaking "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think we're those sisters"

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch, and as far as we know, neither was mom" responds Piper, kissing Phoebe on her cheek proclaiming "So take that, Nancy Drew" Piper steps out of the house with her bag & things

"We're the protectors of the innocent" says Phoebe, Piper walks down the front steps, Phoebe continues speaking "We're known as 'The Charmed Ones'"

"Mm-hmm" Piper says, Phoebe watches as Piper continues to head for her car

She turns & heads back into the house, & gruffly says "And I beg to differ about Grams" she closes the front door

* * *

Museum Of Natural History (Day Time)...

"There's been a change of plans" states Roger, Roger & Prue walk into the room

"Change of plans ? Regarding the Beals Exhibition ?" asks Prue

"The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection" Roger proclaims

Prue states "Well, that's terrific"

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more...qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised" Roger says

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition" Prue says realizing asking "You're the person a little more qualified, aren't you ?"

Roger responds "I could hardly say no to the entire Board of Directors, could I ? But I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell ?" he slips his pen into his shirt pocket

"Miss Halliwell ? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis ? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger ?" exclaims Prue the conversation getting heated

Roger states "I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive, although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other"

"Bastard" says Prue, glaring at him, turns & walks away

"Uh, Prue, wait !" Roger says, Prue stops & turns around "I feel like I should say something, if only to avoid a lawsuit" the pen in his shirt pocket leaks ink. He looks down & notices. He removes the pen from his pocket and looks at it. He removes the cover to look inside & the blue ink sprays him in the face "Ohhh" Prue leaves

* * *

Rostorante (Kitchen)...

Piper stirs the sauce in the pot. She scoops it up & smells it. She walks over to the counter & picks up the port & measuring cup. She pours the port into the measuring cup Chef Sheridan Moore in a french accent "Your time..." Piper's eyes widen. Chef Moore steps into the kitchen & claps his hands loudly, Chef Sheridan Moore "...Ees up" Piper turns around. She's not done yet. Chef Moore picks up the cards & starts reading her planned menu, Chef Sheridan Moore "Let's see, uh...'Roast Pork with Gratin of Florence Fennel and Penne with a Port Giblet Sauce'"

"Uh, Chef Moore" Piper says nerviously

"What ?" asks Chef Moore

"Uh, the port..." Piper says still nervious, She glances behind her. He picks up a fork & takes a sample of the pasta.

Chef Moore proclaims "Yes, without eet, the sauce ees nothing more than a salty marinara, a recipe from a woman's magazine. Pfft !"

"I didn't have time for..." Piper tries to say

But he doesn't want to hear it, interrupting Piper "Ah-ah-ah !"

"But, but..." Piper tries to say, Chef Moore raises the fork to his mouth. In a panic, Piper waves her hands & freezes him. Chef Moore is frozen in mid-pose, the fork mere inches from his open mouth, Piper says "Chef Moore ? Ha ha" she waves her hand in front of his face. He doesn't move, Piper says again "Chef Moore ? Ha ha"

Piper steps aside & waves at him again "Hello ?" asks Piper, She tries again. He doesn't move still, Piper says paniced "Hello ?" She waves to him. Still, he doesn't move. Piper glances at the port & walks over to get it. She picks up the baster & a sample of the port. She adds a few drops to the pasta on Chef Moore's fork.

Time resumes, Chef Moore tastes the food, his eyes close in pleasure, proclaims "Mmm ! Zat ees very good. C'est magnifique, eh ?" Piper nods nerviously

Minutes later Piper's on the phone in the nearby sidewalk phone booth. The phone ringing in her ear. She impatiently waits for Phoebe to answer, Piper talking to the phone "Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone" the phone rings. Piper can't wait anymore. She hangs up. She turns around & exits the phone booth. Piper quickly turns around & finds Jeremy standing in front of her, Piper gasps "Aah ! Oh god, Jeremy ! You scared me"

Jeremy Burns says "I-I can see. I'm sorry. You okay ?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um...what are you doing here ?" asks Piper

"Well, I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on your new job" Jeremy beams

Piper states asking "You're always surprising me. How did you know ?"

"He prepared your specialty, and anyone who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are"

"I get so turned on when you talk about food" Piper says sexy like

Jeremy Burns smiles "Hot dogs...hamburgers..." he pulls her closer to him "...Pizza" they kiss

* * *

The Road...

Phoebe zooms riding on her bicycle. She rides down the street when she's hit with a premonition _'Phoebe sees two boys on skateboards riding down the street'_ Phoebe continues to riding her bicycle _'A car drives down the street. Phoebe sees the two kids skateboarding, unaware of the oncoming car. The car beeps its horn. The two kids roll into the car and get hit'_ Phoebe's riding her bike. She sees the car coming down the street toward her. She clears the street & sees two boys on skateboards head straight in the path of the car, Phoebe yells "No ! Wait ! Stop ! Watch out !"

Phoebe rides her bike toward the two kids. She rides past the two kids. The car horn beeps. Phoebe crashes her bike into the parked car in the driveway, stopping the two boys from riding onto the road. She falls on the road. The car swerves to avoid her & misses the two boys completely. The boys see the car & stop to help Phoebe up. Kit the cat turns & watches the scene. The two boys & a third person runs out to the road to help Phoebe.

* * *

Hospital (Night)...

Prue walks into the hospital & stops at the reception desk. The nurse there is already helping a man, Prue talks to the nurse "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

Admitting Nurse talks to Prue "One second, please" the nurse walks over to the other man at the counter, now asking him "What's the name again ?"

Andy responds "Inspector Andy Trudeau. Homicide" Prue recognizes the name "Dr. Gordon's expecting me"

The nurse turns & leaves for a moment, Prue asks "Inspector Andy Trudeau ?"

He turns & looks at her, recognizes her & smiles, Andy asks "Prue ?" Prue smiles "I haven't see you since..."

Both speaking at the same time Prue "High sch..." Andy "...We broke up"

"Yeah, talk about full circle. I'm even living back at my Grams' house now" proclaims Prue asking "So, what are you doing here ?"

Andy answers "Uh...I'm investigating a murder. Uh, the victim was a nurse here"

Prue responds "I think I read about that in the paper. It's pretty creepy"

"Yeah. So, what are you doing here ?" asks Andy

Prue answers "Oh, just picking up Phoebe. She had some sort of accident"

The nurse returns, speaking to Prue first "Your sister is to the right and down the hall" now speaking to Andy "Dr. Gordon is to the left and down the hall"

Prue says "Thank you"

Andy says "Thank you"

The nurse leaves. Prue & Andy smile at each other, Andy looks at Prue "It's great seeing you, Prue"

"Yeah, you too" says Prue

"Bye" Andy says

"Bye" Prue says, Andy turns & leaves. He glances back at her as he goes. Prue turns & Phoebe walks up to her. She smiles, Prue says "Hey"

"We need to talk...and not about Roger" Phoebe states

Prue responds "Okay"

* * *

At A Bar...

Prue & Phoebe sit at the bar, Prue talking to Phoebe "The Chosen Ones, The Charmed Ones. Phoebe, this is insane"

Phoebe sighs "Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today ? You didn't freeze time or move anything ?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic..." Prue responds

Phoebes proclaims asking "Since you don't think I have one ? Th-that my vision of life is cloudy, compared to your perfect hell ? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me ?"

"I do not have special powers" exclaims Prue, the small container of cream slides across the bar toward Prue

"Really ?" beams Phoebe asking, the cream magically drains out of the container & appears in Prue's cup. As she watches the cup fills, heats up & boils, Phoebe proclaims "Looks pretty special to me"

Prue shakes her head "Oh, my God. It just...So, um...I can move things with my mind ?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now" answers Phoebe

Prue says "I don't believe it, but it's true"

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time" Phoebe states, Prue reaches over, grabs Phoebe's drink & drains the entire glass in one gulp, Phoebe asks "Are you okay ?"

Prue practically yells "No, I'm not okay ! You've turned me into a witch !"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with that" Phoebe explains

* * *

Taxi Ride...

Piper asks "Has anything weird..." Piper & Jeremy ride home from their dinner. Piper holds a container of left over Chinese food in her hand "...Or unexplainable ever happened to you ?"

Jeremy Burns answers "Sure. It's called luck or fate. Some call it miracles. Why ? What happened ?"

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy" Piper answers, she opens the container & hands Jeremy a fortune cookie, telling Jeremy "Open your fortune cookie"

He takes it & opens it "Okay" he says, reading his fortune out loud "Soon you will be on top"

"It doesn't say that" Piper says smiling at the sexual innuendo

Jeremy says "Yes, it does"

"Let me see that" says Piper, she looks at it

Jeremy asks "Is that a bad thing ?"

Piper reads now "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world"

Jeremy speaks to the cab driver asking " you make a left on seventh, please ?"

"Seventh ?" asks Piper saying "I thought we were going to your place"

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge...it's amazing" responds Jeremy

* * *

At The Bar...

Phoebe & Prue step out onto the sidewalk, Phoebe speaking "When I was looking at the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of these three women battling different incarnations of evil"

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist" responds Prue

Phoebe states "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows a wiccan rede: 'An it harm none, do what ye will' If a witch violates this oath, they become known as a warlock, regardless of their gender. A warlock has but one goal: 'To kill witches and obtain their powers' Unfortunately, they look like regular people. It could be anyone anywhere"

"Okay, wait a second. And this has what to do with us ?" asks Prue

Phoebe states "The women in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. But not anymore" Phoebe looks around, Prue looks concerned

* * *

Bowing Building (Warehouse)...

Jeremy pushes the door open, proclaiming "Well, here we are"

Piper peers into the dark, empty warehouse, stating "I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there"

Jeremy grabs her hand & urges her inside, stating "Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside" Jeremy leads her into the building. They step inside a freight elevator. He closes the wooden doors & presses the button that would take them to the top of the building, exclaiming "You are going to love this. I bet you tell Phoebe and Prue the moment you see them"

Looking surprised, Piper proclaims "I never mentioned Phoebe came home"

"Oops" states Jeremy Burns, Jeremy takes out an athame & points it at her

Piper takes a step back, asking "What is that ?"

"It's your surprise" exclaims Jeremy

"Jeremy, stop it. You're scaring me. Damn it, I'm serious !" Piper

"So am I !" proclaims Jeremy Burns, going onto explain in the typical villian fashion "See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch croaked that all your powers would be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return"

"It's you, isn't you ?" Piper asks backing away "You killed all those women"

Jeremy states "Not women. Witches"

"Why ?" asks Piper

He holds out his right hand. Like matches his fingertips light up, states Jeremy "It was the only way to get their power" he puts his hand down, in a demon voice "And now I want yours"

Piper screams "Aah !" he raises his athame to strike her. Piper panics & motions with her hands. Jeremy freezes. The elevator stops moving. Time stops. Piper opens her eyes & gasps. She steps out of his grip & looks around, talking to herself "Okay, think, stay calm, think, think, think. You gotta get out of here. Okay, okay" Piper climbs out of the freight elevator. Before she can get out fully, Jeremy unfreezes & grabs her ankle.

"Aah !" Piper screams again, Piper grabs onto the pieces of wood in front of her to stop him from pulling her back into the elevator. She reaches out & latches onto a two-by-four. She turns & swings clipping him in the face.

"Unh" Jeremy lets her go & falls against the elevator wall. Piper scrambles to her feet and runs out of the warehouse.

* * *

Manor (Main Hall)...

Phoebe is going through the mail. The answering machine beeps. Answering machine: Roger 'Prue, it's Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened, today. Call okay ? No matter how late' Prue walks in carrying Kit. As she walks by, she turns the answering machine off. It beeps, Prue states "Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat" Prue opens the front door to let the cat out

Phoebe asks "How did the cat get in ?"

"I don't know. You must have left a window open. Uh, did Piper leave a message ?" Prue asks

Phoebe resonds "No. She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called"

"Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button" states Prue, Phoebe & Prue share a disgusted look

The back door slams shut, Piper shouts "Prue ! Phoebe !" Piper runs into the house & closes the door behind her. She's in a panic.

"In here" states Phoebe

Securing the front door, Piper heads for them, Prue asks "Piper ? Oh, my god, what happened to you ?"

Piper speaks fast "Quick ! Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. In the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

"A warlock ?" asks Phoebe finishing for her sister

Minutes later both Piper & Prue push a large counter across the front doors. Prue runs for the phone & picks it up stating "I'm calling the cops"

Piper grabs the phone from her responding with "And tell them what ? That we're witches ? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us ? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy. And we'd be next"

Phoebe rushes down the stairs & stops near the top. She's holding the Book of Shadows in her arms, Phoebe proclaims "I found the answer. It's our only hope. Come on !" Phoebe heads back up the stairs; Piper & Prue follow.

Jeremy runs down the sidewalk & heads for the manor. Prue, Piper & Phoebe sit on the attic floor. Between them is a circle of nine lit candles, Phoebe states "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with the oils and herbs in a circle"

"Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you ?" asks Prue

"Right here" Responds Piper holding up a red rose

"Okay. Then all we need is the poppet" says Phoebe

Piper produces the poppet. She takes the red rose & places it in the poppet stating "Okay, I'm ready" now reciting "Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart" she adds more roses, making sure the thorns pierce the poppet "Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever" they look at each other

"The spell is complete" states Prue

"Okay. Let's hope it works" states Phoebe

Piper holds the poppet for a little while longer. She looks around, then quickly puts the poppet & the roses inside the dish in the center of the circle of candles. Immediately, the poppet & roses flare taking the girls by surprise. As he runs along the sidewalk, Jeremy suddenly doubles over in pain. He cries out in agony. Rose thorns burse out from his back, neck, face & from all over his body.

Going from the stairs to the main hall, Prue asks "Do you think it worked ?"

"Let's hope so" states Phoebe

Piper exclaims "I still can't believe it was Jeremy"

They reach the main hall. Phoebe turns & gasps, Prue asks "What is it ?"

Piper asks "What's wrong ?"

Phoebe proclaims "The incantation. It didn't work"

"What ?" asks Piper

"How do you know ?" asks Prue

Phoebe tries to say "Because I just saw Jeremy. He..."

Jeremy bursts through the front door, saying "Hello, ladies" Jeremy reaches up & pulls off some excess skin from his face

Prue turns around & puts herself in front of her sisters, her arms out to the side to protect them, warning both of her sisters "Piper...Phoebe...Get out of here now !" Piper & Phoebe run upstairs. Prue squints & uses her power to push Jeremy back into the door frame.

Jeremy laughs proclaiming "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue ? Huh ?" Jeremy gets to his feet asking "You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral"

"And I won't be crying at yours" responds Prue, Prue jerks her head again, using her power to slam Jeremy back against the wall. He slides slowly to the floor. Prue turns & heads upstairs to the attic. They push the dresser drawers up against the door, Prue looks at Phoebe "Phoebe, I'm sorry"

Phoebe asks "For what ?"

They stack a chair on top of the drawers, Prue responds "Not trusting you" Jeremy chuckles. The door starts to glow red. Prue, Phoebe, & Piper back up. Jeremy is still sitting on the floor on the ground floor. He laughs evilly. A circle of fire bursts around them trapping the sisters inside, Phoebe asks "What do we do ?"

"We're trapped" states Piper, the circle of fire around their feet disappears. In its place, a large snake circles them. The girls turn, see the snake & scream. The snake has Jeremy's face on it. Jeremy chuckles. He circles & strikes at them. Suddenly, he vanishes & a vortex of wind whirls powerfully around them. The girls cling to the beam in the center of the attic. Jeremy's laughter is heard through the attic door. The sides of the door glow red, then explode. They scream. Jeremy steps into the attic. The girls scream. Jeremy laughs at them.

Phoebe exclaims "Come on ! We'll face him together ! You remember the spirit board ?"

Piper proclaims "The inscription on the back !"

Phoebe states "The power of three will set us free" Phoebe & Piper start chanting "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free" Phoebe turns to look at Prue, speaking to Prue "Prue ! We cannot do this without you. Say it !" Jeremy laughs "You have got to trust me !"

Prue looks at Phoebe. Phoebe nods encouraging to her. Prue nods. They all start chanting together "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free" Prue takes up position in the center of Phoebe & Piper; all three girls holding each other's hands "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free"

"No-o-o !" screams Jeremy

"The power of three will set us free" the three sisters chant. Outside the vortex, Jeremy steps closer to them, gloating at them "The power of three will set us free"

"I am not the only one !" proclaims Jeremy

"The power of three will set us free" the three sisters chant

Jeremy proclaims "I'm one of millions...in places you can't even imagine, in forms you would never believe. We are all around you ! You won't be the last ! You will never be safe ! And you will never be...free !" Jeremy raises his fists & lets out a roar. Suddenly, he explodes. The girls turn their heads away. The vortex disappears, Prue says "The Power of Three" they sigh with relief.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (In The Morning)...

Prue steps out of the house & picks up the newspaper. She turns to go inside, Andy Trudeau says from behind "Good morning"

Prue turns around & sees Andy standing next to his car stating "Hey. This is a surprise"

He chuckles & meets her halfway up the stairs saying & asking "Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was just wondering, is everything okay ? Or did you throw a party you didn't invite me to ?"

Prue responds "No, I'm fine and believe me, there was no party here last night. I don't know why anyone complained"

"Some people are strange" says Andy

Piper & Phoebe exit the house. Phoebe's holding Kit in her arms, Piper says to Phoebe "I told you I heard a man's voice"

Andy says "Hey Piper. Phoebe"

"Hi" says Phoebe

"Hey Stranger" Piper says

Kit meows. Andy takes notice of the cat asking "Is that your cat ?"

"It is now" responds Phoebe

"It looks familiar. Well, I'll see you later then" Andy turns to leave. He walks down a couple of steps, stops & turns around. He looks as if he's got something he wants to say.

At once Prue, Phoebe, & Piper "Yes ?"

Andy shrugs "Some other time" Kit meows, Andy leaves. They watch as Andy heads back to his car.

"Do you think Andy knows about ?" asks Prue

"No" says Piper

Prue looks at the cat in Phoebe's arms. Seeing triquetra on her collar. Prue smirks at the cat saying "I think he knows about us"

Phoebe asks "Who would ever believe him anyway ?"

"That's true" answers Piper, they turn & head back into the house "So, what are we going to do now ?"

"Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right ?" answers Prue

Phoebe states "Yeah. Sister witches" Phoebe & Piper disappear into the house. Prue steps across the threshold & looks at the open door. With a smile & a look, she points to the door, telekinetically shutting it. The door closes behind her.


	2. AiredPilot:SomethingWiccaThisWayComes

Aired Pilot: Something Wicca This Way Comes

Night Time...

A full moon shines over the Golden Gate Bridge. Even as it is pouring rain at night. A young couple runs along the wet sidewalk as a yellow taxi cab turns into the driveway of an apartment building. Thunder rumbles as rain falls. Lightning flashes.

In the kitchen of an apartment, Serena Fredrick carefully carrying a tray of food for her cat, steps into view through the kitchen doorway gently calling for her cat, Serena calling Kit "Here, Kit. Here, baby"

Kit, the Siamese cat, meows & makes her way toward the food. Serena places the tray of food down on the floor, Serena Fredrick "Come on, baby. Good girl" Serena gives Kit a pat on the head, stands up & goes about her business as Kit eats her dinner.

Walking through the dining room, Serena carries her silver chalice into the living room. She kneels before a small round table covered with a dark blue cloth & sporting nine candles three red, three green, & three white candles of different sizes, a small bundle of dried plants, a small bowl of herbs, & a small ceremonial knife. She places the silver chalice in the center of her altar.

With her index finger in an arc, she points to the white candle & it lights up, the flame flickering strongly. One by one, she points to each candle on the table & they magically light up. A person dressed in dark clothes making their way down the fire escape ladder to Serena Fredrick's balcony, unbeknown to Serena Fredrick. Lightning flashes & thunder rumbles as the person is soaked by the rain. The raincoat clad person looking into Serena Fredrick's apartment window as she lights the candles on her altar.

Serena Fredrick continues to light the candles with the touch of her finger. Outside, the raincoat figure moves away from the window Serena starting her ritual. Inside, Serena sits back, her palms together fingers pointed upward. Eyes wide open, she begins chanting "Auger de gomay. Auger de gomay" in the kitchen, Kit looks up from her food tray spooked by something. She meows, turns & runs out of the kitchen toward the back door. The dark figure of the man that was outside on her balcony crosses the kitchen toward the living room where Serena meditates.

The stranger turns & sees Serena kneeling in front of the altar in the living room, as Serena continues to chant "Ancient One of the Earth so deep, Master of Moon and Sun" as she chants the spell, Serena motions elaborately with her hands. She is so engrossed by her spell, that she is unaware of the intruder in her apartment "I shield you in my Wiccan way, Here in my circle round" the dark figure walks up slowly to her Asking you, protect this space, and offer your sun force down"

After she finishes with the spell, Serena puts places her palms back together, fingers pointed upward. She closes her eyes & hums "Mmmm..." the dark figure is standing directly behind her. He takes a step closer to her. Her eyes open, suddenly aware of him there. She turns around & gets to her feet. She sighs with relief upon recognizing her intruder, asking "What are you doing here ?" the dark intruder takes out an athame & stabs her in the abdomen. Serena screams, & then falls to the floor with a thud. The dark figure steps back.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Front Sidewalk)...

Various bolts of lightning as the rain beats relentlessly on her umbrella. Piper Halliwell, arms full of groceries, rushes across the rain-slick pavement & up the concrete front steps leading up to the red & cream colored Victorian house. She hurries to the front porch. Once under the protection of the eaves, she closes her umbrella & reaches for the door knob.

The front door opens; Piper walks into the foyer. She hangs her dripping umbrella on the hallway hook & puts her backpack down by the hallway table, asking "Prue ?"

"In here, working on the chandelier" Prue answers

Piper puts her grocery bag down & removes her rain-drenched coat. She grimaces when she hears Prue talk about the chandelier. She hangs that on the hook over her umbrella, picks up her grocery bag & makes her way towards Prue, saying "Sorry I'm late"

Prue asks stating "What else is new ? You know, Piper..." Prue turns around, a small aluminum ladder under the chandelier shes been working on. She is wearing a gray work dress & an annoyed look at having to once again be the responsible one "...I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I haven't even had time to change"

Piper tilts her head apologetically saying then asking "I just...I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call ?"

Prue points, & answers "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered" Piper heads toward the package & roses; Prue follows her through the main hall toward the dining room, asking "What were you doing in Chinatown ? I thought that you had an interview in north beach"

Piper & Prue walk into the dining room. Piper stops in front of the wooden box on the table next to the dozen red roses. She puts her grocery bag down. Prue listens to her as she says "I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" Piper looks at the red roses, then slides the wooden box s cover off

Prue asks "So that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you today ?"

She picks up the bottle of port from the wooden box, saying "No, but this just may get me the job" Piper holds the bottle of port

Prue grabs the bottle from her & reads the label, asking "Jeremy sent you port ?"

Piper explains "It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe"

Prue smiles "Nice boyfriend"

Piper smiles & looks off to the side. Something on the table catches her eyes & her face lights up with pleasant memories saying "Oh, my god ! I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old Spirit Board"

Prue puts the bottle of port down on the dining room table. Piper walks over to the table & picks up the antique Spirit Board. In the center of the Spirit Board is the triquetra symbol; a circle with three interlocking arcs in the center. Piper picks up the Spirit Board & flips it over, Prue says "Yeah. I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester"

Prue moves to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder as Piper reads the inscription out loud "_'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the Shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, mom'_ We never did figure out what this inscription meant"

Prue turns & walks away speaking over her shoulder as she walks out into the main hall "We should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light would help"

"You're always so hard on her" Piper exclaims

Prue turns around to look at Piper, saying "Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around" responds Piper

Proclaims Prue "Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" Prue turns around & leaves to get back to work. Piper is suddenly very, very quiet & looking very, very guilty about something. Lightning flashes, & thunder continues to rumble outside. Piper picks up her grocery bag, sighs & heads to the kitchen. As Piper steps into the kitchen, the pointer starts to move of its own volition across the Spirit Board.

* * *

Serena Fredrick's Apartment (Outside)...

Rain continues to fall. Sirens wail in the distance. The rain is coming down hard. A black car pulls up in front of the already busy building. It comes to a stop. The door opens & Inspector Andrew Trudeau steps out of the car. He passes the crowd of curious onlookers & heads for the building entrance. He quickly holds up his badge to the Office in the front & heads for the entrance. Inspector Darryl Morris steps out of the building to meet him stating "Well, it's about time !"

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right ? Mid to late twenties ?" asks Andy

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau. Where have you been ?" asks Darryl, Darryl opens the door & they both walk into the building. The lobby of the apartment building is filled with Officers milling about & other taking witness statements.

As they walk, Andy brushes the rain from his coat, responding "Oakland. Checking out a lead"

"What lead ?" asks Darryl

"One that didn't go anywhere" exclaims Andy

"You're avoiding my question" Darryl proclaims, Darryl stops walking for a moment

Andy looks around the room, lowering his voice "Because you don't want to know I went to an occult shop" Andy glances at his wrist watch

Darryl scoffs, then takes off toward Serena Fredrick's apartment, asking "You hate me, don't you ? You want to see me suffer"

Andy follows him, stating "I want to solve these murders. Someone's after witches"

Darryl deliberately corrects him "Women"

"That woman up there, I'll bet she was killed with an athame" Andy proclaims

Darryl stops & turns around to look at Andy, proclaiming himself "Wrong. Double-edged steel knife"

"Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy" Andy says

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Clean and simple" Darryl exclaims

Andy quickly glances around him to check if anyone s listening. He leans toward Darryl, his voice lowered asking "Was she found near an altar ?"

"Yes" answers Darryl

"Were there carvings on that altar ?" asks Andy

Darryl doesn't say anything; his silence says it all for the moment, then Darryl states "Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first"

"You want to go to occult shops ?" asks Andy

Darryl smiles at Andy & playfully taps his fist to Andy s chin. They share an exaggerated laugh, Darryl sates asking "Just get to work, ok ?"

Darryl turns & leaves. A lingering smile on his face, Andy moves to follow him but is stopped when someone calls out to him Jeremy Burns "Inspector Trudeau !" Andy turns around & sees Jeremy Burns walking toward him with his notepad & pen, asking "Jeremy Burns, San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment ?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple" answers Andy, Andy turns & starts to walk away again, but is stopped

Jeremy states baiting him "Well, that's the third one in three weeks"

Andy turns to look at Jeremy Burns, but rather than say anything, he sighs & leaves. Lightning flashes & thunder rumbles from outside.

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Piper stands near the large windows holding the curtain aside as she peers at something outside. Time s run out. She quickly turns & heads for Prue. She crosses the kitchen & heads out the back door to find Prue standing in front of the utility box fiddling with the circuit breakers, Prue states "I don't get it. I have checked everything. There's no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

Piper asks stating "You know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room ? I think you're right. We do need a roommate"

Prue heads back to the kitchen pondering that thought, answers "Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench" says Piper

Prue opens the kitchen drawer, responds Prue "Phoebe lives in New York"

"Not anymore" Piper exclaims

Prue closes the drawer, asking "What ?"

Piper answers "She left New York. She's moving back in with us"

Prue sighs & heads out of the kitchen, Prue states "You've got to be kidding"

"Well, I could hardly say no" Piper states, Piper follows Prue in through the dining room, goes on explaining "It's her house, too. It was willed to all of us"

Prue states "Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since" Prue stops in the main hall & turns around to look at Piper

Piper counters "Well, you haven't spoken to her"

Prue responds "No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her"

Piper answers "No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt"

Prue exclaims "And this is news ? How long have you known about this anyway ?"

Piper says "A couple of days. Maybe a week...or two"

"Thanks for sharing" exclaims Prue, then asking "When does she arrive ?"

As if on cue, the front door opens & Phoebe Halliwell walks in, exclaiming "Surprise !" Wet from the rain, Phoebe puts her umbrella down on the hallway floor. She smiles & holds up the spare key as she makes her way toward them. Piper looks at Phoebe & smiles, Phoebe proclaims "I found the hide-a-key"

Piper exclaims "Phoebe, welcome home !"

"Hello, Piper" Phoebe says

Piper & Phoebe hug. Prue turns around, arms crossed in front of her, Piper states "It's so good to see you ! Isn't it, Prue ?"

"I'm speechless" responds Prue dully, all three are interrupted by the cab outside beeping its horn

"Oops" says Phoebe stating "I forgot about the cab"

"I'll get it" says Piper, Piper turns & smoothly lifts a black purse off the hallway side table. She heads for the front door.

"Piper, that's my purse !" Prue says, Piper waves to her & rushes toward the door. She grabs Phoebe's umbrella & opens the door. The door closes behind her.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back" says Phoebe

Prue looks down at the backpack at Phoebe's feet asking "Is that all that you brought ?"

"That's all that I own. That and a bike" answers Phoebe an awkward silence falls between them "Look, I know that you don't want me here..."

Prue takes a step toward Phoebe interrupting her "We're not selling Grams' house"

"Is that why you think I came back ?" asks Phoebe

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations" responds Prue

Phoebe exclaims "No history lesson needed. I grew up here, too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you ?"

"No, I'm still furious with you" Prue says

Phoebe answers asking "So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk ?"

Prue states "No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about"

Phoebe cuts to the chase "I never touched Roger"

"Whoa" says Prue

"I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you. But..." Phoebe proclaims

The front door slams & Piper head towards them interrupting them before it can blow up bigger "Hey ! I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner ?"

Prue responds "I'm not hungry" Prue walks away in one direction

Phoebe picks up her backpack & heads in the other direction "I ate on the bus"

"Ok, we'll try the group hug later" Piper says to air

Sometime later Phoebe's bedroom, news report on the television set. News reporter woman "I'm in an apartment building on the corner of 8th and Franklin, where a murder occurred earlier this evening. The victim, believed to be a nurse at county general, was reportedly stabbed to death in her apartment. Police have yet to comment if the murder bears any resemblance..." Phoebe takes off her jacket & puts it on the bed. She walks over to the mirror & looks at her reflection.

Theres a knock at her bedroom door Piper says behind the door "It's me"

"Come on in" says Phoebe the bedroom door opens; Piper walks into the room dressed to go to sleep & carrying a tray of food, news reporter woman "To the two other ritual killings that recently occurred in the downtown area" Phoebe smiles & crawls across the bed as Piper walks toward her, proclaiming "God, I'm starving !"

"I Figured" states Piper, news reporter woman "Speculation and concern is running high in this upscale neighborhood" Piper turns & notices the news report, the camera on the tv shows Jeremy Burns as he interviews someone "Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy" says Piper asking "What happened ?" Piper puts the tray down on the bed

"Some woman got whacked" responds Phoebe

"Back to you in the studio" news reporter woman says, Piper says "Whacked ? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long"

Phoebe grabs something off the tray, leans back on the bed & starts picking at it. Piper sits at the edge of the bed, Phoebe responds "Yeah. I should've stayed. Why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back ?"

"And risk her changing the locks ? I don't think so" Piper uses the remote & turns the television off adding "Besides, you should've been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother" Phoebe exclaims

Piper defending Prue "That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice..."

Piper & Phoebe in unison "Her own childhood to help raise us" Phoebe chuckles "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Piper still defending Prue "Hey, we were lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy. All we had to do was be there"

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know ? I need a sister" Phoebe responds

As if on cue, Prue turns the corner carrying a thick, warm blanket. She knocks on the bedroom door, & says "Hey" She holds up the blanket "This was always the coldest room in the house" Prue puts the blanket down on the dresser in the room

"Thanks" says Phoebe, Prue lingers as if to say more, then turns & leaves

* * *

Serena's Fredrick's Apartment (Fully Inside)...

Andy looking the triquetra tattoo on the womans right shoulder near her shoulder blade, Andy puts the sheet back down over the body talking to Darryl "It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims"

"So the murderer is killing cultists" says Darryl

"No, the murderer's on a witch hunt" counters Andy

Darryl recounters "Oh, yeah. He's five hundred years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings. All tools for a freak fest"

Andy explains "They call them sabbats. This was hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone"

Darryl "Hmmm..."

"Let me ask you something, Morris" Andy says then asking his question "You believe in UFOs ?"

"No" responds Darryl

"Neither do I" states Andy "But do you believe there are people out there who do believe in UFOs ?"

"Yes, but I think they're crazy" states Darryl

"Well, then why can't you believe there are people who believe they are witches ?" asks Andy

Darryl states "Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you" Andy sighs, behind Darryl, Kit the Cat jumps up onto the counter & meows. Andy walks over to Kit Darryl exclaims "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody" Andy reaches out & pets Kit "See you at the car" Darryl walks out

Andy reaches for Kit & picks her up, says to Kit "Come here" Kit meows. Almost to the door, Darryl turns around & finds Andy holding Kit. Andy checks the tag around her collar & finds that it s the same symbol as Serena Fredricks tattoo.

* * *

Halliwell Manor...

Phoebe & Piper sit at the table in the Conservatory. Phoebe & Piper are playing with the Spirit Board, Phoebe says "I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway ?"

Piper says "We met at the hospital cafeteria the day grams was admitted. He was covering a story, and I was bawling over a bagel, so he handed me a napkin"

"How romantic" responds Phoebe

"As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it" Piper continues, Phoebe laughs as the pointer continues to move around the board, Piper says playfully "Stop pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" exclaims Phoebe

"You used to always push the pointer" Piper proclaims asking "More popcorn ?" Piper picks up the empty popcorn bowl & heads for the kitchen

Phoebe states "Hey, I forgot your question"

Piper says over her shoulder "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year"

"That's disgusting !" Phoebe says; speaking to the board now "Please say yes" Phoebe looks at the Spirit Board; suddenly the pointer moves to the letter _'A'_ Phoebe gasps "Piper ?" the pointer suddenly moves & stops on the letter _'T'_ Phoebe says "Piper, get in here !"

Piper hurries back to the Conservatory asking "What ?"

Phoebe pulls her hands away from the pointer. Prue also walks into the room asking "What did you guys do now ?"

"Me ?" answers Piper "I didn't do anything"

Phoebe is freaking out stating "The pointer on the spirit board, it moved on its own" Piper smiles; Prue gives Phoebe a look "I'm serious. It spelled A-T"

"Well" says Piper asking "Did you push it ?"

"No !" proclaims Phoebe

Prue responds "You always used to push the pointer"

Phoebe states "My fingers were barely touching it. Look" she puts her fingers back on the pointer. It doesn't move. Prue turns & walks away. Piper starts to move when suddenly, the pointer moves away & back to the _'T'_ Phoebe proclaims "Aah ! It did it again. It moved !"

Prue & Piper turn back to Phoebe. Prue walks up to the table & looks at the Board; Prue says "It's still on the letter T"

"I swear it moved" responds Phoebe; Prue has had enough. She turns & leaves the room completely. Piper watches her go. Suddenly, the pointer moves. Phoebe lets go & stands up. Piper turns back around & catches the pointer still moving across the board. It stops on the letter _'I'_ "There. Look" says Phoebe; Piper takes a step closer to the table "You saw that" says Phoebe asking "Right ?"

"I think so, yeah" answers Piper

Phoebe says "I told you I wasn't touching it"

The pointer starts moving again. Piper jumps calling for Prue "Prue ! Can you come in here a sec ?" the pointer stops on _'C'_ Phoebe picks up an envelope & writes the letters down

Prue returns asking "Now what ?"

"I think it's trying to tell us something" Phoebe responds; Phoebe flips the envelope over holding it up for Prue to see _'ATTIC'_ saying out loud "Attic" lightning flashes & thunder rumbles outside. The chandelier lights go out.

* * *

The Manor (Main Hall)...

Piper heads for the front door as Prue follows her. Phoebe heads for the kitchen; Prue states "Don't you think you're overreacting ? We are perfectly safe here"

"Don't say that" says Piper "In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die"

"It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose, Jeremy's not even home" Prue continues

"So I'll-I'll-I'll" says Piper stuttering her words; Piper grabs her coat & puts it on saying "Wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"That'll be cheap" Proclaims Prue

"Prue, I saw that pointer move" exclaims Piper

Prue counters "No. Look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic. She's playing a joke on us"

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months now, and we've never been able to get that attic door open" Piper says; Piper grabs the phone & turns it on, it s dead; saying "Great ! Now the phone doesn't work"

"Yeah. The power's out. Look, just go with me to the basement. I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box" Prue says

Phoebe walks out of the kitchen carrying a flashlight. She heads for the main stairs: Piper looks at Phoebe asking "Phoebe will go with you to the basement, won't you, Phoebe ?"

"No, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe answers

"No, you're not" states Prue saying "We already agreed"

Phoebe responds "I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic, and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I am going now"

Phoebe heads upstairs. Prue turns & heads for the basement leaving Piper alone in the foyer. Piper takes off after Prue; calling at her "Prue, wait !"

* * *

The Manor (Stairs To The Attic)...

Phoebe slowly climbs the attic stairs. She sees the closed door & walks up to it. She grabs the door knob & tries to open it. It doesn't budge. She tries again & again. Finally, giving up, she turns & heads back down the stairs. The attic door creaks open Phoebe stops & turns around. The attic door is wide open. She shines her flashlight into the room & sees a large overstuffed chair along with other things. Phoebe makes a decision & heads into the attic.

Phoebe looks around the large, spacious room at the various pieces of furniture stored away in this room she s never been in before. At the far end of the attic room, light from the ceiling above shines down on the trunk. It catches her attention & she walks over to it. Phoebe approaches the trunk. She puts her flashlight aside & opens it. Inside is a large, green-colored antique book with the triquetra symbol etched into its cover.

She reaches in & picks up the large book. She closes the trunk and sits on it. She lifts up the book & blows the thick layer of dust off of the cover. She opens the cover to the title page reading _'The Book of Shadows, 1693'_ Phoebe says out loud "The Book of Shadows" She turns the page & hesitantly reads the writing inside out loud "_'Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. Great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power_'"

Meanwhile in the main hall the chandelier hanging from the foyer ceiling starts to jingle & bounce. Unnatural blue light from above the ceiling shines down on the chandelier causing it to shimmer, glimmer & shine allowing it to illuminate the entire room. This is no ordinary light. A framed photo on the table top showing Piper, Prue, & Phoebe standing in front of the house. They are also standing about a foot apart from each other in the photo. The images on the photo glimmer & the figures of Piper & Phoebe magically move closer in to Prue till they're standing next to each other. The images in the photo stop moving. The jingling stops.

Prue & Piper walk into the attic surprising Phoebe: Prue asks "What are you doing ?"

"Uh, reading...an incantation" answers Phoebe; Phoebe stands up & carries the Book of Shadows over to them saying "It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk" Phoebe points toward the trunk. Prue takes the book from Phoebe.

"Let me see that" Prue says; Prue opens the book & looking through it

"How did you get in here ?" Piper asks

Phoebe answers "The door opened"

"Wait a minute. An incantation ? What kind of incantation ?" Piper says catching on

Phoebe responds "It said something about there being three essentials of magic timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time"

Piper exclaims "This ? Do what this ?"

"Receive our powers" answers Phoebe

"What powers ?" asks Piper asking "Wait. Our powers ? You included me in this ?"

Prue answers for Phoebe "No, she included all of us _'Bring your powers to we sisters three'_ It's a book of witchcraft"

Piper takes the book from Prue; Piper says "Let me see that" Prue glares at Phoebe. Outside in the rain, a hooded figure stands on the front walk staring at the Halliwell manor, thunder rumbles. The girls head down stairs.

Prue says to Phoebe "Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board" Phoebe says in her own defense

They argue as they walk down the stairs, Prue counters "It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer"

Piper states asking "It doesn't matter because nothing happened, right, Phoebe, when you did the incantation ?"

"Well, my head spun around, and I vomited split pea soup" Phoebe says sarcastically asking "How should I know ?"

Piper states "Well, everything looks the same"

"Yeah, you're right" Phoebe says sadly

Prue says dully "Yeah. The house still needs work"

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right ?" Piper asks; Piper walks past the side hallway table with the framed photo of the three sisters changed now standing close to each other none of the sisters notice the change as they head into the sitting room. The hooded figure turns & walks away from the house. He walks down the wet sidewalk in the pouring rain. Lightning flashes & thunder rumbles.

* * *

The Manor (Front Stairs/Morning, Day Time)...

Phoebe sits outside on the front steps. She nurses a cup of coffee in her hands as she stares out in front of her. She s still in her pajamas. The front door opens & Piper steps out. She s carrying her chef s clothing on hangers. She spots Phoebe saying "You're up early"

"I never went to sleep" answers Phoebe

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick" Piper says sarcastically; Piper sits next to Phoebe

Phoebe chuckles just as sarcastically saying "The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop"

Piper asks "So what were you doing ?"

"Reading" answers Phoebe asking "Is Prue around ?"

"She went to work early" responds Piper asking "Reading aloud ?"

"No, but...according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren" answers Phoebe

Piper exclaims sarcastically "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible" Piper stands up. Phoebe walks her to her car.

Phoebe proclaims "I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. And before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters" Piper puts her clothes in the car; Phoebe continues "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They are good witches, and I think we're those sisters"

Piper counters "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch, and as far as we know, neither was mom" Piper kisses Phoebe on her cheek proclaiming "So take that, Nancy Drew" Piper slips into her car

"We're the protectors of the innocent" Phoebe states; Piper starts her car; Phoebe says sing-song like "We're known as 'The Charmed Ones'" Piper drives away leaving Phoebe standing in the middle of the street

* * *

Museum Of Natural History...

"There's been a change of plans" Roger states

Roger & Prue walk into the room; Prue exclaims "Change of plans ? Regarding the Beals Exhibition ?"

Roger says "The extra money that you helped raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection"

"Well, that's terrific" responds Prue

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more...qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised" Roger proclaims

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition" Prue states angrily; realization hitting her "You're the person a little more qualified, aren't you ?"

Roger says rather snobbishly "I could hardly say no to the entire Board of Directors, could I ? But I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell ?" he slips his pen into his shirt pocket

"Miss Halliwell ?" Prue proclaims asking "Since when did we stop being on a first-name basis ? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger ?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive, although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other" Roger states like an asshole

"Bastard" says Prue; Prue glares at him, turns & to walk away

"Uh, Prue, wait !" Roger exclaims; Prue stops & turns around Roger continues "I feel like I should say something, if only to avoid a lawsuit" Prue glares with dagger eyes before turning around & leaving. The pen in his shirt pocket leaks ink. He looks down & notices. He removes the pen from his pocket & looks at it. He removes the cover to look inside & the blue ink sprays him in the face "Oh"

* * *

Ristorante (Kitchen)...

Piper stirs the sauce in the pot. She scoops it up & smells it. She walks over to the counter & picks up the port & measuring cup. She pours the port into the measuring cup; Chef Sheridan Moore in a french accent "Your time..." Piper s eyes widen; Chef Moore steps into the kitchen & claps his hands loudly, Chef Sheridan Moore in a french accent "...Ees up" Piper turns around. She s not done yet. Chef Moore picks up the cards & starts reading her planned menu Chef Sheridan Moore "Let's see, uh...Roast Pork with Gratin of Florence Fennel and Penne with a Port Giblet Sauce"

"Uh, Chef Moore" Piper says

"What ?" asks Chef Sheridan Moore

"Uh, the port... " tries to says; she glances behind her

He picks up a fork & takes a sample of the pasta saying "Yes, without eet, the sauce ees nothing more than a salty marinara, a recipe from a woman's magazine. Pfft !"

"I didn't have time for..." Piper continues

He does't want to hear it, Chef Sheridan Moore interrupts "Ah-ah-ah !"

"But but..." tries again to no avail; Chef Moore raises the fork to his mouth. In a panic, Piper waves her hands & freezes him. Chef Moore is frozen in mid-pose, the fork mere inches from his open mouth Piper asks "Chef Moore ? Ha ha" she waves her hand in front of his face. He doesn't move repeating herself "Chef Moore ? Ha ha" Piper steps aside & waves at him again saying "Hello ?" She tries again. He doesn't move exclaiming "Hello ?" She waves to him. Still, he doesn't move. Piper glances at the port & walks over to get it. She picks up the baster & a sample of the port. She adds a few drops to the pasta on Chef Moore s fork.

Time resumes. Chef Moore tastes the food, his eyes close in pleasure exclaiming "Mmm ! Zat ees very good. C'est magnifique, eh ?" Piper nods nervously

* * *

Museum Of Natural History (Roger's Office)...

Roger sits in his office, his back to the door. He s on the phone as he ties his tie. Roger talking into the phone "It was my idea to spark corporate interest from private donations. Besides, not only have I been with this project since its inception..." Prue walks into the office still talking into the phone "...But we both know who really secured the entire exhibit" he turns around & sees Prue "Prue" he exclaims

"I quit" states Prue

Roger still talking into the phone "I'm going to have to call you back" he hangs up & stands up saying to Prue "Ahem. Think about this, Prue"

"Lousy job, lousy pay, and lousy boss" proclaims Prue asking "What's to think about ?"

Roger exclaims "Your future, because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references"

"Don't threaten me, Roger" says Prue deadly serious

Roger sighs "You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded, and I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor"

"Excuse me ?" responds Prue

Roger proclaims "I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come in and-and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you, not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me"

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and the thousands of pages of research I left in my office" says Prue mocking Roger

Roger proclaims "You're going to regret this"

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I had ever done, but this definitely tops that" Prue counters then says in a light-hearted voice "Good-bye, Roger" Prue turns & walks out

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse" Roger says like a moron; Prue pauses in the hallway. She definitely heard that. Her fingers clench an imaginary neck in front of her. Inside the office, Rogers neck tie tightens around his neck. He gasps & gags as it gets tighter & tighter. He plops down on his chair & struggles to open the desk drawer. He grabs the pair of scissors in the drawer and uses it to cut the tie free from his neck. He falls over backward off the chair "What the hell was that ?" he asks

* * *

Sidewalk (Phone Booth)...

Piper is on the phone in the nearby sidewalk phone booth with phone ringing. She impatiently waits for Phoebe to answer, Piper saying "Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone" the phone continues to rings. Piper can't wait anymore. She hangs up. She turns around & exits the phone booth. Piper quickly turns around & finds Jeremy standing in front of her, speaking to him "Aah ! Oh god, Jeremy ! You scared me"

"I-I can see. I'm sorry. You ok ?" Jeremy asks

Piper answers "Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um...what are you doing here ?"

Jeremy says "Well, I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on your new job"

"You're always surprising me" Piper says asking "How did you know ?"

Jeremy says in response "We prepared your specialty, and anyone who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are"

"I get so turned on when you talk about food" says Piper as she smiles

Jeremy smiles saying "Hot dogs...hamburgers..." he pulls her closer to him "...Pizza" they kiss

* * *

Bike Ride (Street)...

Phoebe zooms down the street on her bicycle. She is riding down the street when she s hit with a premonition _'Seeing two boys on roller skates riding down the street'_ Phoebe continues to ride her bicycle _'A car drives down the street. Phoebe sees the two kids roller skating, unaware of the oncoming car. The car beeps its horn. The two kids roller skate into the car and get hit'_ Phoebe is riding her bike. She sees the car coming down the street toward her. She clears the street & sees two boys on roller skates headed straight in the path of the car.

"No ! Wait !" shouts Phoebe, Phoebe rides her bike toward the two kids. She rides past the two kids. The car horn beeps. Phoebe crashes her bike into the road. The car swerves to avoid her & misses the two boys completely. The boys see the car & stop to help Phoebe up. Kit the cat appears watching the scene unfold. The two boys & a third person runs out to the road to help Phoebe; Kit shows up & meows.

* * *

Hospital (Night Time)...

Prue walks into the hospital & stops at the reception desk. The nurse there is already helping a man; Prue says talking to the Admitting Nurse "Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"One second, please" the Admitting Nurse says to Prue, now turning to the man asking "What's the name again ?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide" respond Andy, Prue recognizes the name, then Andy says "Dr. Gordon's expecting me"

The Admitting Nurse turns & leaves for a moment Prue Halliwell asks "Andy ?"

"Prue ?" Andy asks; Prue smiles "I don't believe it. How are you ?"

"I'm good" answers Prue asking the same "How are you ?"

"I'm, uh, fine. Just can't believe I'm running into you" responds Andy

Prue says "Yeah, I'm, uh, picking up Phoebe. She had some sort of accident"

"Is she going to be ok ?" Andy asks concerned

Prue responds "Uh, yeah, she'll be fine. Uh, what are you doing here ?"

"Uh...murder investigation" answers Andy

The Admittint Nurse returns speaking first to Prue "Your sister's still in x-ray, so it'll be another fifteen minutes" now turning to Andy "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now, but you're free to wait outside his office"

"Thank you" Both Prue, & Andy say in unison

"Well...it was good seeing you, Prue" Andy says

Prue returns "Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care"

"You know...Phoebe's busy. Dr. Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait ?" rethinking just leaving Andy asks

Prue responds "Sure" Prue & Andy step away from the reception desk. Prue states "So you're an inspector now"

"What can I say ? In any other city, I'd be called a detective" Andy answers

Prue proclaims "Hmm, Inspector's classier"

"I'm liking it better already" Andy exclaims smiling. They stop in front of the vending machines. He slips some coins into the machine.

Prue says "Your dad must be so proud"

"Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you ? You taking the world by storm ?" Andy answers & asks all in one

Prue answers "Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and, as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work"

"Oh" Andy says cringing a little

Prue says "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" answers Andy asking "You, uh...still seeing Roger ?"

Prue asks "How did you know about him ?"

"I know people" Andy answers

Prue counters "You checked up on me ?"

"I wouldn't call it that" Andy recounters; he picks up the coffee & hands it to Prue

Prue asks "What would you call it ?"

"Uh...'enquiring minds want to know' ?" Andy answers asks

Prue says again "You checked up on me"

"What can I say ?" asks Andy shrugging his shoulders "I'm a detective" She looks at him & nods

* * *

Bar...

(Prue and Phoebe sit at the bar.)

"The Chosen Ones, The Charmed Ones. Phoebe, this is insane" Prue says unconvinced

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today ?" Phoebe asks, then asking "You didn't freeze time or move anything ?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic..." Prue states unable to finish

"Since you don't think I have one ?" Phoebe asks interrupting, defending herself "That my vision of life is cloudy, compared to your perfect hell ? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me ?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now where is the cream ?" Prue states & asks

A small container of cream slides across the bar toward Prue; Phoebe says "Really ? That looks pretty special to me"

The cream magically drains out of the container & appears in Prue s cup. As she watches the cup fills, heats up & boils over Prue shakes her head "Oh, my god. So, um ...I can move things with my mind ?"

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now" Phoebe states dead pan

"I don't believe it" exclaims Prue

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time" deduces Phoebe; Prue reaches over, grabs Phoebe s drink & drains the entire glass in one gulp; Phoebe ask "Are you ok ?"

"No, I'm not ok !" Prue proclaims "You've turned me into a witch !"

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with that" states Phoebe

* * *

Bar (Phoebe And Prue Step Out Onto The Sidewalk)...

Phoebe exclaims to Prue "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist" Prue states

Phoebe continues to explain "Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows a wiccan rede: "An it harm none, do what ye will." A bad witch, or a warlock, have but one goal: To kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. It could be anyone anywhere"

"And this has what to do with us ?" asks Prue

Phoebe answers "Well, in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. But not anymore" they continue to walk down the sidewalk. Kit is standing on a perch as they walk past. Kit meows, then jumps off her perch.

* * *

Taxi Ride...

Piper asks Jeremy "Has anything weird ?..." Piper & Jeremy ride home from their dinner. Piper holds a container of left-over Chinese food in her hand"...Or unexplainable ever happened to you ?"

"Sure. It's called luck or fate. Some call it miracles. Why ? What happened ?" answers Jeremy Burns asking awhile

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie" Piper says; she opens the container & hands Jeremy a fortune cookie. He takes it & opens it.

Reading out loud Jeremy Burns says "Ok. _'Soon you will be on top'_"

"It doesn't say that" Piper chuckles in response

Jeremy Burns counters "Yes, it does"

"Let me see" says Piper, she looks at it

Jeremy Burns asks "Is that a bad thing ?"

Piper clearifies "Of the world. _'Soon you will be on top of the world'_"

Jeremy Burns says to the taxi driver "Oh. Can you make a left on seventh, please ?"

"Seventh ? I thought we were going to your place" Piper says a little surprised

Jeremy Burns responds "We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old bowing building. The view of the bay bridge...it's amazing"

* * *

Inside A Drug Store...

The Pharmacist takes the prescription from Phoebe "I'll be right back with your prescription" he says

"Take your time" Phoebe responds

"Excuse me" Prue says asking "Where do you keep the aspirin ?"

"Uh, aisle 3" he responds

"Thank you" Prue says; Prue steps into the aisle

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches" Phoebe says trying to help her older sister

"Not for this one, it won't" Prue counters; Prue looks for the aspirin

"I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right ?" Phoebe says

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit" responds Prue

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special ?" asks Phoebe looking on the bright side

Prue getting frustrated "I want to be normal. I want my life to be...you know, isn't this aisle 3 ?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny" Phoebe says as if that makes any sense

Prue asks ignoring her younger sister "Do you see any aspirin ?"

"I see chamomile tea" Phoebe answers

Prue says hitting it logically "Look, I have just found out that I am a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So if you excuse me, Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"Then move your headache out of your mind" Phoebe responds, Prue stares at Phoebe. A bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf & into Prue s hand; Phoebe says delighted having figured something out "You move things when you're upset"

Prue states proclaiming "This is ridiculous ! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head"

"You don't believe me" Phoebe says a little indignant

Prue responds "Of course I don't believe you"

Crossing her arms over her chest about to make a point "Roger" she says, three bottles of aspirin fly off the shelf, now saying "Now let's talk about dad and see what happens"

Prue says flatly "He's dead, Phoebe"

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive" Phoebe says

Prue counters "He isn't to me. He died the day he left my mother"

"What are you talking about ? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-dad" Phoebe says, half the supplies on the shelves in the aisle fall to the floor, Phoebe asks "Feel better ?"

"Lots" responds Prue

"The Book of Shadows said that our powers would grow" Phoebe says

Prue looks at the mess in the aisle, then back at Phoebe asking "Grow to what ?" for the first time since Phoebe returned to Prue's life, the two sisters share a genuine moment of laughter.

* * *

Warehouse...

Jeremy pushes the door open, saying "Well, here we are"

Piper peers into the dark, empty warehouse, saying "I don't care how amazing the view is, I'm not going in there"

Jeremy grabs her hand & urges her inside, Jeremy Burns say "Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside" Jeremy opens the freight elevator & they step inside. He closes the wooden doors & presses the button that would take them to the top of the building, saying "You are going to love this. I bet you tell Phoebe and Prue the moment you see them"

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home" Piper states

Jeremy says "Oops" Jeremy takes out an athame & points it at her

Piper takes a step back, asking "What is that ?"

"It's your surprise" states Jeremy deadly serious

"Jeremy, stop it. You're scaring me. Damn it, I'm serious !" says Piper

"So am I ! See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for quite some time that the moment the old witch croaked that all your powers would be released, powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return" Jeremy says

"It's you, isn't you ? You killed all those women" Piper asks

"Not women. Witches" he counters

"Why ?" asks Pipe

He holds out his right hand. Like matches, his fingertips light up, & he says "It was the only way to get their power" he puts his hand down, Jeremy says in a demon voice "And now I want yours" before her eyes, his face starts to change

Piper screams "Aah !"

He raises his athame to strike her. Piper panics & motions with her hands. Jeremy freezes. Piper opens her eyes & gasps. She steps out of his grip & looking around, saying "Ok, think, stay calm, think, think, think. You gotta get out of here. Ok, ok" Piper climbs out of the freight elevator. Before she can get out fully, Jeremy unfreezes & grabs her ankle "Aah !" Piper grabs onto the pieces of wood in front of her to stop him from pulling her back into the elevator. She reaches out & latches onto a two-by-four. She turns & swings clipping him in the face.

"Unh" Jeremy groans, he lets her go & falls against the elevator wall. Piper scrambles to her feet & runs out of the warehouse.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Main Hall)...

Phoebe checks the answering machine, Rogers voice comes on the answering machine "Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let'stalk" Prue walks in carrying Kit, & says "Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat"

"How did the cat get in ?" Phoebe asks

Prue responds "I don't know. Someone must have left a window open. Uh, did Piper leave a message ?"

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called" responds Phoebe

"Yeah, I heard" Prue states, both Phoebe & Prue share a disgusted look; Phoebe shakes her head

"Prue !" Piper shouts "Phoebe !" Piper runs into the house & closes the door behind her. Shes in a panic.

"In here. Piper ?" Phoebe says

Having secured the front door, Piper heads for them, Prue asks "Oh, my god, what is it ? What's wrong ?"

Piper says "Quick ! Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a..."

"Warlock ?" asks Phoebe

Prue says "Oh, my god"

* * *

Warehouse...

Jeremy comes to. He gets to his feet & picks up the athame from the floor. He climbs out of the elevator & heads out of the warehouse, & says angrily "I'll get you, you bitch !" Jeremy makes it to the sidewalk running down the sidewalk & heads for the manor.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Main Hall)...

Piper stands near the large windows holding the curtain aside as she peers at something outside. She turns & heads back to the main hall. Prue intercepts her, Prue says "I'm calling the cops"

"And tell them what ? That we're witches ? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us ?" Piper exclaims, Prue reaches for the phone; Piper grabs her hand & stops her saying seriously "Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy. And we'd be next"

Phoebe rushes down the stairs & stops near the top, saying "I found the answer. It's our only hope. Come on" Phoebe heads back up the stairs; Piper & Prue follow.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Attic)...

Prue, Piper & Phoebe sit around the low table in the center of a circle of eight lit candles. Piper has the Book of Shadows open in front of her; on the center of the table is the potions pot, Prue says "Ok, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"Wait ! I only count eight !" Piper exclaims

"Oh, you forgot this one" Phoebe says, Phoebe holds out a small candle

"A birthday candle ?"asks Piper

"I guess Grams was low on witch supplies" responds Phoebe, she lights the candle

Prue says "All right, next we need the poppet"

Piper states "Got it" she produces the poppet. Phoebe puts the candle in the potions pot.

Prue says "All right. You're set. Ready to cast the spell"

"Ok, first I'll make it stronger" Piper says, she takes a red rose & places it with the poppet. Piper recites "Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever" she pierces the rose thorns through the poppet, then places both the poppet & the rose into the potions pot. Piper says "Ok, the spell is complete"

Prue says "Let's hope it works" they wait a moment, then watch as the white smoke bubbles & rises out from the potions pot. The white smoke completely engulfs the rose & the poppet. The rose flashes & disappears. The poppet burns in a burst of white flames. Piper gasps.

* * *

Street (Sidewalk)...

As he walks along the sidewalk, Jeremy suddenly doubles over in pain. He cries out in agony. Rose thorns burst out from his back, neck, face & from all over his body.

* * *

Halliwell Manor (Attic)...

Thinking they're through, Prue, Piper & Phoebe clean up the table and gather the candles. Phoebe grabs the potions pot & has a premonition _'A thorn-covered Jeremy looks around'_ Phoebe says "Wait ! It didn't work !"

Prue & Piper, on their way out of the attic, stop & turn around, Piper asking "What ?"

"The spell. It didn't work !" responds Phoebe

"How do you know ?" asks Prue

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy" Phoebe states

"You touched the pot, and you saw him ?"

"He's on his way here !" Phoebe exclaims

They run out of the attic. Running down the stairs & reach the main hall. Prue reaches the front door first. She opens it & turns around to urge Piper & Phoebe hurry. Prue says "Come on !"

Jeremy steps up to the front porch. Phoebe & Piper scream. Prue turns around & sees Jeremy with the athame. She backs up putting herself in front of her sisters, her arms out to the side to protect them "Hello, ladies" says Jeremy Burns

Prue says warning her sisters "Piper...Phoebe..." she squints & lifts her chin, using her power to push Jeremy back into the door frame, Prue says "Get out of here now !" both Piper & Phoebe run upstairs

Jeremy holds his knife out at Prue saying "Cool parlor trick, bitch. Yeah, you were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue ? Huh ?" he slowly advances on jerks her head again, using her power to slam Jeremy back against the wall. He slides slowly to the floor.

Prue runs up the stairs to the attic. Piper & Phoebe shut the door closed as soon as shes inside, Prue says "Phoebe, you're right. Our powers, they're growing. Put as many things against the door as you can"

They push the dresser drawers up against the door, in a demons voice Jeremy Burns says "Can't keep me out, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours" they run a ski through the frame sides to keep it in place

Piper says "Ok, let's go" Piper puts a chair on top of the dresser. They back up across the attic room & wait. Through the door, they hear Jeremy laugh evilly. The chair starts to slide off the dresser.

In a demons voice Jeremy Burns says "You don't think a chair can stop me" the chair flies off the dresser "You don't think a dresser can stop me" the dresser starts to slide away from the door then moves quickly to the side "Have you witches figured it out ? Nothing ! Nothing can keep me away !" the ski slides away from the door

"What do we do ? We're trapped" Piper says, Jeremy laughs. The sides of the door glow red, then explode. They scream. Jeremy steps into the attic.

"Come on ! We'll face him together ! You remember the spirit board ?" Prue says as while as asking

"The inscription on the back" exclaims Piper

Prue proclaims "The power of three will set us free"

Jeremy flings his athame toward them, & shards of light shoot from the tip toward the girls. It hits the floor at their feet bursting into a circle of fire with them at its core. They look around at the fire. Jeremy laughs. Prue gets an idea. She grabs each of her sisters hands Prue says "Come on ! We've got to stay together !"

All three sisters chant together "The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free" the circle of fire disappears & is replaced by a whirling vortex swirling around them in unison "The power of three will set us free" outside the vortex, Jeremy steps closer to them, gloating at them as one "The power of three will set us free"

"I am not the only one !" Jeremy proclaims

"The power of three will set us free" they continue to chant

"I'm one of millions...in places you can't even imagine, in forms you would never believe. We are hell on this earth ! You will never be safe, and you will never be...free !" Jeremy states, Jeremy raises his fists & lets out a roar. Suddenly, he explodes.

The girls turn their heads away. The vortex disappears. When they look back up, Jeremy is gone "The Power of Three" Prue says with a grin on her face; they each sigh with relief

* * *

The Manor (Front Stairs/Morning, Day Time)...

Prue steps outside & picks up the paper; Andy Trudeau says "Good morning" a car door slams

Prue looks up & sees Andy walk around the car carrying a cup of coffee "Hey. This is a surprise" says Prue

He chuckles & meets her halfway up the stairs; Andy says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just wanted to make it up to you"

"So you brought me a good cup of coffee ?" asks Prue; she looks at the cup in his hand

Andy responds "Oh, this ? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless, of course, you're afraid"

"Afraid of what ?" asks Prue

Andy answers "Oh, you know, having too good a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Hmm. Good point. Better not" says Prue

"Ok" Andy holds his breath "Friday night ? Eight o clock ?" holds another breath "You hesitated"

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you ?" asks Prue

"Sure" Andy says; he gives her his card saying "Take care, Prue"

"Good-bye, Andy" says Prue

Andy turns & leaves. Piper & Phoebe exit the house. Phoebe is holding Kit in her arms. Piper talking to Phoebe "That was Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice" Kit meows. They head down the front stairs toward Prue' Piper asking Prue "What did he want ?"

Prue turns around answering "He asked me out"

"And you said..." Piper pushes

"Well, I started to say yes, but then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date ?" sates Prue asking

"Not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys" answers Piper; Andy pauses near his car door. He turns around & sees Phoebe with Kit. Kit meows. He recognizes the cat. He puts on his glasses & gets in his car starting the engine driving away.

Prue says "You two won't be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything'll be different now"

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring" Phoebe says

Prue counters "But they'll never be the same"

"And this is a bad thing ?" asks Phoebe

"No, but it could be a big problem" responds Prue; Prue heads back to the house. Piper & Phoebe follow.

Piper says asking "Prue's right. What are we going to do ?"

"What can't we do ?" Phoebe answers with a question

Prue answers "We are going to be careful. We're going to be wise. And we're going to stick together"

Piper exclaims "This should be interesting" Phoebe & Piper disappear into the house. Prue steps across the threshold & looks at the open door. With a smile & a look, she telekinetically shuts the door.


End file.
